He Has Her
by Hina89
Summary: After a fight with Natsu, Lucy finds out something about her friend. Everyone has a weakness.


AN: Hello! It´s me again! This time with Fairy Tail! This is just little something I came up and I thought it would be fun to write it. So here is my first ever Fairy Tail fanfiction! Let me know what you this!

Lucy was mad. No no, she was furious. She stomped to Mirajane, sat down and let out an angry sigh.  
Mira looked at her friend and shaked her head. "Again?" She asked. "You know, Lucy, these fights with you and Natsu has been increasing lately."  
Lucy sighed again. "I know, but he´s just so...ARGHT!" She shouted.

"So what was it this time?" Mira asked while cleaning a cup. "Nothing much...Just another job I wanted to do and he said no. He said he didn´t want to go right now and I said that I had to pay my rent and then he started yelling that I only think my rent and nothing else and then I started to yell back and then he ran off." Lucy explained. "So there. Can I have tea please?" She asked rubbing her temples to ease the coming headache.

Mira sighed. "Lucy, I think there´s a good reason why Natsu didn´t want to go. Just talk to him and ask." Mira smiled and passed Lucy a hot cup of tea. Lucy nodded as a thank you and took a sip. "Ah, so good. You make the best tea!" She smiled. Mira smiled back and served some others.

Lucy took another sip and sighed. Maybe Mira was right. Maybe she should talk to Natsu. _"But not right now."_ She thought. She looked outside of the window and saw dark clouds. "I guess it´s gonna rain." She said to herself.

After an hour, it was pouring down.

"I guess it really was good that we didn´t take the job." Lucy smiled weakly. "Look at the rain." Mira nodded. "I just hope it doesn´t last too long." She said looking worried. Lucy looked at her and frowned. "Something wrong?" She asked. Mira shaked her head. "No nothing. It´s ok." She said.

It was thundering loudly and every now and then there was a big lighting. Lucy looked outside. "What is it?" Erza asked and sat next to her friend. "Nothing." Lucy said. "I´m just wondering how I´m going to apologize to Natsu." Erza raised her eyebrow. "Apologize?" She asked. "Why?" "I got into a fight with him about a job and he ran off. Haven´t actually seen him in few hours." Lucy started thinking. Erza stood up quickly and her eyes widened. "You don´t know where he is?" She asked loudly.

Lucy looked suprised, but didn´t have the chance to say anything before master Makarov rushed to them. "Where is he?" He asked frowning. Erza shaked her head and Lucy still was oblivious to this. What was going on? Why were they so into finding Natsu.  
"Erza, find him!" Makarov commanded and Erza was already running out of the Guild into the rain.

Lucy stood up and stared after Erza. "What if going on?" She asked quietly. "Natsu is terrified of thunder." Mirajane said sadly as she walked to them. Lucy´s eyes widened. Natsu? Scared of thunder? "What the..?" She started. "Everytime Natsu hears thunder or sees lighting, he gets so scared that he can´t even move." Makarov explained. Lucy gasped softly. "Why didn´t he ever say anything..?" She wondered out loud, though she already knew the answer. Natsu was strong and stubborn and didn´t show any weakness. But they were friends. How come he didn´t tell her?

"It started when he was a younger. It was after Lisanna died." Mira said getting teary. Makarov looked at her. "Mira..." Mirajane continued. "When she died, it was raining. And thundering. When Natsu heard that she had died, he ran outside into the rain...We looked for him for three hours..." Mira was crying now. "Lisanna was his best friend...He..." Mira put her hands over her eyes and sobbed. Lucy stepped forward and pulled her friend into a hug. She wasn´t sure what she should do or feel. In her opinion, Natsu didn´t fear anything. He was the bravest guy there was.

At that moment Erza kicked the doors open. "Erza!" Lucy said and ran to her. She was holding something wrapped in a cape. Something with pink hair. "Is he ok?" Lucy asked getting scared. "He´s shivering from the cold, but I think he´s ok. Scared still..." Erza quieted down. "This is my fault..." Lucy whispered. "I´m such an idiot." Gray walked to her and put his hand to her shoulder. "No you´re not. How were you supposed to know?" He told her.  
"We need to get Natsu to bed, before he´ll catch a cold." Mira said and walked infront of them to Natsu´s room.

Erza placed Natsu on the bed and removed his wet clothes shamelessly while Lucy was slightly blushing. Mira pulled a warm blanket over Natsu´s shivering form. "I think he will be fine now." Erza said sighing. "Where did you find him?" Gray asked. "At Lisanna´s grave." Erza told them. "So he went there again..." Mira whispered. "Yes. He always will." Erza said and brushed some of Natsu´s hair off of his face. "We should let him rest now." Gray said and walked out of the room. Mira nodded and started to walk behind him. Erza stood up from the chair she was sitting on and looked at Lucy. "You should stay here incase he wakes up." Erza smiled. Lucy was quiet, but nodded slightly and sat back down. She looked at her friend and saw his face making a frown and a small whimper left his lips. "You big idiot." She said and took his hand into her own and gave it a slight squeeze.

"LISANNA!" Natsu yelled as he jerked up on the bed almost falling to the floor and scaring Lucy, who was asleep. "Natsu! Are you ok?" She panicked. Natsu managed to calm his breathing and noticed that he was back in his room. "A dream..." He said sighing.  
"Natsu?" Lucy started again. "Are you alright?" She asked. Natsu looked at her and gave a weak smile. "Yeah. Sorry..." He said. "It´s ok." Lucy said. "I wanted to apologize to you. The way I acted." She said blushing from embarrasment. Natsu smiled wider. "Nah, it´s fine. I´m sorry too. I should´ve.." Natsu´s eyes widened at the sound of thunder. He slammed his hand to his ears and pulled his legs to his chest. "Stop..." He whispered.  
Lucy looked at her friend sadly and stood up from the chair and sat back down next to Natsu, who was shivering again. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him while humming a soft lullaby her mother once sang to her. "It´s alright now. Nothing will happen. I´m here with you." She told him.

After a while, Natsu was able to fall back asleep followed by Lucy who still had her arms around him.

Erza peeked her head in and smiled. She was the one that Natsu went when ever there was thunder. Now he didn´t need her anymore. No, now, he had Lucy.

AN: Yes yes corny as hell, but I wanted Natsu to show his vulnerable side. I hope it turned out ok. It´snow 1.30 A.M and I´m going to sleep so please leave a review to say what did you think! Hope you like it!

~NekoEd


End file.
